


New Li'l Ultimates

by TheOriginalDL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Humiliation, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalDL/pseuds/TheOriginalDL
Summary: After some bad behavior, Hope's Peak decides to demote some of its students down a few levels. Most notably, to the level of Li'l Ultimate, forced to attend those classes until their behavior (and in many cases, potty training) improves. Of course, a few girls in that class will ensure that this won't be happening anytime soon...
Kudos: 11





	New Li'l Ultimates

Looking through papers as she sat in her personal office, the woman by the name of Chisa Yukizome paid particular attention to the file of a certain student. One that was a bit of a persistent trouble around the school, and in more ways than one. Hope’s Peak Academy was an institute for only the brightest and most talented minds, and just to their luck, that meant they attracted a number of eccentric students.

One such student had been called into the teacher’s office in the early morning. Stepping inside, Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, stood firm and looked towards the woman that had called her inside. “You said that you wanted to meet, Ms. Yukizome?”

“Ah, yes. Please, take a seat.” Chisa offered, which the student complied with. “I called you in here to discuss your...behavior problems, recently. And...more.”

Brow furrowing slightly, Celestia played ignorant. “Behavior problems? I can assure you that I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about.”

As Chisa had expected, this was not going to be easy. “Then what about your other problems? The ones regarding your...bathroom habits, let's say.” She continued on, forcing a red tint onto the gambler’s pale cheeks.

“Once again I can assure you I have no idea what you mean.” Celestia replied while preparing to stand up from her seat. “I will be leaving now, if you don't mind. I need to get ready for class.”

“Indeed you do.” Chisa began, motioning for Celestia to sit back down, which she reluctantly did. Quickly she passed forward a file, one that had the signatures and clear approval of multiple high-ranking Hope’s Peak staff. However, that was not what stuck out most. Rather, that would be the bold words right at the top of the first sheet.

Demotion Accepted

Reading the words over and over again to ensure that she was not reading it wrong, “What is this, exactly?” Celestia asked, voice wavering for the faintest moment before regaining her composure.

“A demotion form.” Chisa answered, taking the file back and placing it into a cabinet to the side of her. “Due to your bad behavior and the number of accidents you've been having, you have been demoted from the main class.”

“What, will I be stuck with those reserve course students then?” Celestia questioned.

Shaking her head, Chisa looked towards the gothic young woman with a completely serious expression. “No, you will be stripped of your title as Ultimate Gambler and be brought down to the rank of Li’l Ultimate. Starting today, you will be attending one of the classes in the elementary school department.”

There was a moment of paused, quiet reflection...and then Celestia stood up, immediately glaring towards Chisa with her harsh red eyes. “Is this some kind of joke, you worthless excuse for a teacher?” She practically growled. “I won't stand for this!”

While this may have been the reaction the teacher had expected, it still didn't mean she was prepared for it. “Remember what I said about your attitude problems?” She interjected.

“You're the one with problems if you think I'll go along with this!” Celestia yelled back, stomping her foot and creating quite the scene. To most she would have seemed rather intimidating, though Chisa had seen worse.

“Please, calm down.” Chisa did her best to handle the issue in a careful, responsible manner, but the gambler was having none of it.

“You must be an idiot if you think I'll allow you to demote me for a few little outbursts!” Celestia yelled, her accent slipping slightly and not proving her point. But as one of her problems reared its ugly head, as did the other. In the midst of what could only be described as a high schooler’s tantrum, the gambler failed to notice that as her rage emptied out, so did her bladder.

Following one too many stomps against the office floor, a soft hissing sound broke out as a wet stain began to grow across the front of her frilled, layered skirt. More obvious, however, would be the twin streams of warm wetness running down her legs, twin rivers that converged in a puddle on the floor. In spite of all this, the young woman herself hardly even appeared to realize it, face red from anger rather than shame.

Eyes widening as she saw the girl absolutely soak herself, Chisa’s shock quickly turned to anger. “That's one tantrum too many!” She said, standing up, walking out from behind her desk, and grabbing onto Celestia’s arm.

Instinctively the gambler attempted to pull away, but she was far from the strongest student at Hope’s Peak, and certainly far weaker than the teacher was. This meant that she was helpless to resist being pulled over into Chisa’s lap once she sat down, and even as she struggled she couldn't budge an inch.

“Just what do you think you're doing to me?!” Celestia yelled, skirt flipped up to reveal her black, frilled panties. Soaked ones at that, which Chisa promptly pulled down to her ankles.

Before the former Ultimate Gambler could get another word in, her rear was assaulted with a smack so hard it resonated through the halls of the academy. The only thing matching it in volume would be Celestia’s shrieks of pain, the young woman’s delicate bottom completely unprepared for this kind of agony.

“What exactly are you-Ahhh!” Every time she tried to speak, another slap was put towards her rear, glowing as red as a cherry after only five. But it continued on and on, over and over until eventually she was reduced to sniffling. No longer was she struggling, in no mood to put up a fight after such a humiliating spanking.

Helping Celestia back up and onto her feet, the teacher went ahead to begin undressing the girl, something her student had no ability to fight back against. All her clothes were tossed to the side, except for her wet underwear, kept on as a symbol of her immaturity. “Stand over there while I get ready.” The gambler didn't even think about disobeying.

As her student stood practically naked in the corner, Chisa reached into a bag and pulled out a few articles of clothing. The first being one of the Li’l Ultimate uniforms, black in color with a red bow and a skirt, and the latter being a fresh pair of underwear. Though, the underwear was not any kind Celestia had ever worn. At least not for many years. It was a pull-up, pink in color and almost disgustingly childish.

“You aren't really expecting me to…” Celestia began, before Chisa shot a glare right towards her. Almost immediately the gambler covered her red, still stinging cheeks, and if she hadn't already, she was certain she would have soaked herself.

Walking over, the teacher first had her student step out of her wet panties, which she tossed into the room’s trash can. A symbol of her status being tossed away completely… “Stay still.” She instructed, before taking the pull-up and bringing it towards Celestia. The girl took one step into it, followed by another, and once secured Chisa pulled it up.

Being dressed in this did nothing to make Celestia feel any better, though she could at least say it was better to be in something dry. Even still, the pull-up’s soft, cushy feeling just felt all too immature. Strange, pull-ups were likely a symbol of maturity for any kid graduating to them, but Celestia was being brought back down…

Once it was on, Celestia soon found Chisa dressing her up in the rest of the uniform, apparently not even allowed to dress herself anymore. The attire fit well enough, except for one particular aspect of it; the skirt. It was far, far too short, and only just barely covered her pull-up. Riding up at all, or even so much as bending over would reveal it for the world to see.

“Does the skirt need to be so short?” The gambler complained, only to receive a nod from the woman in charge.

“It makes checks much easier for your teacher.” Chisa replied, before grabbing onto Celestia’s hand and beginning to lead her out of the room. “Now come along, your new classmates are waiting.”

As much as Celestia wanted to resist, she knew it was a useless effort at this point. Only doing what she could to keep herself hidden, she followed her teacher out into the halls, only hoping that whatever happened here wouldn't humiliate her too much… 

It did not take long at all for them to make it to Celestia’s new classroom, and the halls had thankfully been rather free. What few people did see Celestia were students that she did not recognize, though perhaps that was mostly because she was in a part of the school she would usually never step foot in.

Once they arrived at the classroom door, Celestia suddenly found herself still, completely frozen. It was just now starting to set in that she would be walking into a classroom full of children, and that these would be her new classmates for… Well, however long she would be forced to stay like this. The thought alone was mortifying, and she was certain that the reality of it would somehow manage to be even worse.

It was not as though she had a choice, Chisa opening the door and forcing her inside. Immediately all eyes were on her, a class of fifteen or so children looking directly at her. Some seemed shocked, others puzzled, and a few amused as they saw this teenage girl dressed in one of their uniforms, implications clear.

“Hello, class! I'm Ms. Yukizome, from the main course department.” Chisa introduced herself to them all, before forcing Celestia in front of her. “This here is your new classmate! Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

The former Ultimate stood silent for a moment, before a firm smack on her pull-up clad bottom jolted her into answering. “M-My name is Celestia Ludenberg, but p-please, call me Celeste.” She introduced herself, her standard stoicism failing her.

“Good girl.” Chisa praised in an almost patronizing way, before turning back to the elementary school class. “Celeste here was in the main department, but due to a few...complications, she'll be here for the foreseeable future. I hope you all get along. Now, hurry along to an open seat.”

Right after, Chisa left the room. This left Celestia all alone, in a room full of children, and with no teacher in sight. Whoever it was must have been coming in later, but until then, she supposed that she should at least try and make herself comfortable. Making her way through the room towards the closest seat, the new student took her seat at a desk in the back of the room, situated right beside a girl with green hair.

Flashing a smile towards her new classmate, the green-haired girl looked towards her and began to speak. “So...Celeste, was it?” She began, grabbing her attention. “You look a little old to be a student here.”

Keeping her emotions under control, Celestia simply responded with a smile of her own in turn, though this one tainted by suppressed anger. “Ah, that's...a complicated matter, but please do not mind.” She replied to the young girl. “What's your name, if I may ask?”

“Monaca! Monaca Towa!” The student introduced herself, looking Celestia over. “I just know that we’ll be good friends!”

For just a moment, Celestia almost felt something strange from this girl. As a gambler, she was used to looking through masks and seeing someone’s true self, and for just the briefest of moments she almost felt as though there was something sinister lurking underneath her surface. However, as soon as it appeared it was gone, and so Celestia was left doubting herself. Nonetheless, she decided to ignore it for now, just nodding her head faintly in agreement and then proceeding to keep her head low.

The rest of the class was still staring at her, humiliating her more and more with every set of eyes that found their ways towards her. So far she could at least take comfort in the fact that, despite how many of her new classmates were looking at her, none had seemed to notice the peculiar underwear that she had on. At least, not as far as she could tell.

But eventually, their eyes were pulled away from her and onto the door, watching it open up. Walking inside was a familiar face to all in the room, including Celestia, though not quite so in the way that the other students were.

“Alright class, lets…” The student by the name of Maki Harukawa looked ahead, seeing Celestia sitting at a desk. “So, I assume you're the new student that Ms. Yukizome informed me about?”

“Yes, I suppose I would be…” Celestia trailed off, still shocked by what she was seeing. While Maki may not have been in her class, she still knew who she was, and was hardly sure why she was seeing her here. “More importantly, why are you…”

Maki held up a hand to silence Celestia before continuing on. “After the first teacher for this class left, Hope’s Peak gave me the choice to either continue being a student or put my use as the Ultimate Child Caregiver to work here in this class. Considering that I at least get paid doing this...I took them up.” She explained. “Really, it's a pain though. I can't say I enjoy teaching such simple lessons to kids like these.”

“Ohhh, you're so cold, Ms. Harukawa!” A pink-haired girl interjected with a pout, though she was clearly playing around.

Sighing, Maki merely motioned for everyone to return to their seats as she walked up to the board. “Settle down, class will begin soon. Now then, let's first take attendance…”

The fact that one of her (former) classmates was the teacher of this class was still shocking to Celestia, though she recovered from it quickly enough. It was not as though she knew Maki on any deep, personal level, and if nothing else, she seemed like a rather passive teacher at best, which meant she almost certainly wouldn't be humiliating her. At least...she hoped as much.

From then on, class continued as normal, Maki walking the students through some rather simple lessons, all of which were easy to Celestia. Granted, she was a high school student far above the level of most of this, not that it really meant anything. She was fairly certain that some of her classmates barely knew how to read…

Of course, she was not the only one who was bored. Monaca, sweet and childlike as she seemed, was also well above most of her class. Sure, some of them in their more specialized interests happened to exceed her, but by and far she was likely the smartest student in the room.

And of course, this meant that Monaca was completely bored out of her mind by the lectures that the teacher was giving. Not even bothering to take notes, she scanned the room looking for some way to amuse herself, before her eyes eventually fell upon the new student. Looking her over for anything of note, eventually Monaca did see something that caught her eye. Something pink sticking out from under Celestia’s short skirt, just visible enough to see. 

At first, Monaca merely believed this to be a pair of embarrassing underwear, something that would have been embarrassing enough in its own right. In a way she was correct, though in a manner she never could have predicted. Quickly she realized that it was in fact a pull-up, a bit thicker and bigger than a normal one. This...now this was interesting. The only question was what…

A devious plan popped into Monaca’s mind, causing her silently snicker as she considered it. Pretending to drop a pen right underneath Celestia’s seat, the green-haired student went to reach for it. “Oh, excuse me! I dropped my pen!” She said while leaning over. This annoyed Celestia, though not too much to raise a fuss and suspicion.

While the new student looked towards the front of the class, Monaca went ahead to begin subtly, sneakily start tucking the back of the girl’s skirt into her pull-up. She had been taught well how to do things like this, and right now she was certainly glad for that. Once she got it in a good position, she grabbed her pen and went back to sit up straight in her seat, only receiving a “Took you long enough…” and a glance from Celestia. Now, it was just time to wait…

Luckily, the wait was not long, and by pure chance too. “Celeste, please come up and answer the question on the board.” Maki motioned towards a rather simple multi-step math problem, and while it was easy for Celestia, some other kids were struggling. Probably why she had been called upon in the first place, to try and show them how to work it out.

Meanwhile, Celestia was merely left groaning at the fact that she was called upon at all. “Fine, if I must.” She said as she stood up, giving quite the show to Monaca, and every other student behind her as she began to walk towards the front of the room. Her pretty pink pull-up was almost completely visible as she walked to the board, inciting snickers from all, but perhaps none more than Monaca herself.

However, Celestia did her best to ignore this, mostly because she had no clue as to why they were all laughing at her. “Immature brats…” She muttered under her breath, believing that her presence here alone must have just been hilarious to them. Walking up to the board, she began to solve the equation, only just barely able to make out a few students whispering.

“I didn't know our new classmate was a baby!”

“Aww, that's kind of cute! It looks adorable on her~”

“She's got to be in it for a reason, right?”

Not connecting the dots into her mind as to what they could all possibly be talking about, the young woman continued to unknowingly flash her pull-up to the class, who were still in a fit over the sight. Celestia was right about done, and ready to return to her seat when another student suddenly called out to her.

“Celeste! Your pull-up is showing!” The pink-haired student shouted, immediately making the former Ultimate turn her head around to see for herself. Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew crimson as she saw the exposed pull-up, shrieking as she pulled her skirt out to cover it and then looked towards the class. There was no doubt that they had all seen it, and the fact that all of her classmates now knew that she wore pull-ups…

Celestia quickly scribbled the answer onto the board, not even checking to make sure that it was right before taking the walk of shame back to her seat, head kept low the entire time. “My life is ruined.” She said, practically slamming her head down onto her desk and not looking up.

“Aww, it's okay, I don't think anyone will make fun of you for it.” Monaca said to try and calm her down, hiding her true nature again perfectly. “But how unlucky, I wouldn't have thought your skirt would get caught like that…”

That was the exact word to describe this situation. Unlucky. Pitifully unlucky in just about every way. “I couldn't have said it better myself…” Celestia muttered, keeping her head low and just wanting the rest of the day to go by without a fuss…

The rest of that class period had gone surprisingly smoothly, something that Celestia was quite grateful for. It was lunch time now, and while the gambler would have liked to take the opportunity to go and hide, it was apparently a requirement that they all stay in there during the period. Most likely so that Maki could keep an eye on them, if Celestia had to guess.

Most of the kids went to their own little groups of friends throughout the room to eat lunch together, and that was no exception for Monaca. The only problem was that she and the pink-haired girl had decided to bring Celestia into their little group.

“I'm Kotoko!” The girl introduced herself with a smile, one that the gothic young woman did not even bother to reciprocate. “Did you not bring your own lunch?”

Looking down at her empty desk, Celestia gave a nod. “Normally I tend to treat myself to some nice tea during my lunch break, though that doesn't seem like an option here.” She muttered.

“Well don't worry, I brought something extra!” Monaca passed forward a small bento box, already opened and with a few different, simple foods inside of it. “I heard that we would be getting a new student, so thought I'd offer if you didn't bring anything.”

Having no reason to doubt Monaca’s good intentions, and admittedly feeling rather hungry anyways, Celestia accepted the gift and began to eat. “Well, thank you.”

The three ate in silence for a brief bit, before Kotoko eventually broke the silence. “So...you wear pull-ups, huh?” She asked, receiving a glare from Celestia in return. “Does that mean that you have problems with wetting yourself?”

What exactly was Celestia supposed to say here? Admit it and be humiliated, or deny it and just say “No, I wear them because I want to”? Swallowing her pride for a brief moment, she answered. “Yes, you could say that I have a...few problems with holding it.” She admitted, before taking a bite of her lunch.

“Oh, I see…” Kotoko thought over it for a moment, before smirking a little as she continued on. “Does that mean you mess them too?”

Celestia almost choked on her food st the mere mention of this, but quickly recovered and turned a harsh glare onto Kotoko. “W-What? No! Of course I don't!” She stuttered, and she was being truthful. But while her hesitation in answering may have been due to shock, the others took it in a different way…

“You totally do, don't you?” Kotoko asked with a childish giggle while looking towards the girl.

“Eww...you should probably use the bathroom before that happens, Celeste…” Monaca said while feigning disgust.

“I already told you two that I don't do that!” Celestia cried out, prepared to throw another tantrum before realizing that her outburst brought a few eyes to her. Sinking back into her seat, she merely continued to eat. “That's all I'll be saying on the matter.”

“Well, if you say so...anyways, I'm going to go and talk to a few friends. See you later, Monaca!” Kotoko said, before leaving the other two behind.

Meanwhile, Monaca just smiled towards Celestia as she ate the lunch she graciously provided for her. “I just knew you'd like it...especially since I added a special ingredient of my own to make the meal that much better~” She said, giggling softly. Celestia didn't quite get why, though she did taste something slightly strange with the lunch. Nonetheless, she went on to eat it all, blissfully unaware of the effects it would have on her system…

Class continued on soon enough, and for a while everything was going well. At least, as well as it could be given the circumstances that Celestia was forced to deal with. The lessons were still boring and mind-numbingly simple, and she was surprised that she had not passed out from sheer boredom yet. Even if she did, she was certain that Maki would yell at her to wake up...or perhaps not. Somehow she had a feeling that Maki hardly cared about what happened in this class as long as they weren't being a nuisance or distracting.

However, such peace could not last for long. As she sat in there, Celestia felt a sudden cramp in her abdomen, followed by noticing a building pressure in her stomach… She had to use the bathroom. Badly. The feeling hit her all at once, and while that was rather normal for her bladder, it was a different matter entirely for her bowels.

‘Really, now…?’ Celestia thought to herself, finding this to be just another humiliation in the series of embarrassments that was this day. Even still, despite her need to go, she decided to just sit there and endure it. The girl made a habit of never leaving to use the restroom in the middle of class, something that had...admittedly cost her a pair of panties or two before, but that was different. There was no doubt in her mind that she could hold this.

At least, not until five minutes passed and then pressure had nearly doubled. Squirming in her seat with her arms across her stomach, Celestia was sweating as she realized that she might not be able to hold it as well as she thought she could. Right now she was more glad than ever that she was in the back of the room, meaning that few eyes were on her. Though, the eyes that did turn towards her were more than amused.

“Huh? Are you okay?” Monaca asked, feigning ignorance while tilting her head. “You look a little distracted. Does your stomach hurt?”

That was one way to put it, even if the problem was far, far worse. “N-No, I'm doing perfectly fine.” Celestia lied, though her poker face was considerably worse than usual.

This was something that Monaca had quickly noticed, and she knew that it would not be long before Celestia was forced to go. “Really, because...ohhh, do you need to go potty?” She whispered, sounding concerned by just wishing to tease her.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, the gambler’s face grew as red as a poker card. “Of course that's not it!” She whispered back harshly, though she went back to whimpering and clutching her stomach tighter. That small outburst made her lose focus and almost do the absolute unthinkable… “Just quiet down and pay attention to class.”

Monaca dropped the subject, but was just left snickering as she took glances towards Celestia. This was by and far the most fun she had in awhile, and it was only going to get better from here. So, so much better.

Every whimper from the pull-up clad girl, every gasp when she almost felt like she was about to lose it, every grimace of pain as the pressure built and built...it was all too amusing to Monaca. There was hardly any time left, Celestia’s stomach was a ticking time bomb, and her time was about to run out.

Even though she hardly wanted to, Celestia began to slowly, hesitantly raise her hand. The possibility of waiting until the end of class was no longer an option. She had to go now. She just had to get Maki’s attention and ask to leave, that was all…

Of course, this was something that Monaca had noticed right away, and it was a situation she had prepared for. Monaca tapped on her desk a few times in a rhythmic fashion, a signal she had come up with, and Kotoko turned towards her. The green-haired devil of a child gave her a wink, and her partner in all this new exactly what it was for.

“Miss Harukawa!” Kotoko called, standing up out of her seat with her hand raised. “May I go and use the restroom?”

“Don't yell in the middle of class.” Maki replied, annoyed but nonetheless lifting a pass off of her desk and preparing to hand it over. “But fine, go ahead and go.”

Humming, Kotoko walked towards the front of the room, taking the bathroom pass and then walking out the door. As she did so, she flashed a wicked smirk towards Monaca, who responded with one of her own. This would be the final nail in the coffin…

“Yes, Celeste?” Maki turned towards the gothic girl, whose hand was still raised and looking like she was in pain.

“M-May I...urk…” Celestia groaned a bit, something that got the rest of the class talking. “May I use the restroom as well? P-Please?”

“Only one student can go at a time, school rules.” Maki replied bluntly, before turning back towards the board. “You can go when Kotoko returns to class.”

“B-But I…” Celestia’s pathetic whimpers of argument were cut short when Maki glared at her, causing her to sink back into her seat. All she could do now was hope that Kotoko would return soon. What didn't help was all the whispers around her, just audible that she could make them out…

“Does she even need to use the bathroom? She's wearing a diaper…”

“Let's hope she holds it, I don't want to be around her when she goes…”

“Come on, she's a big kid! I'm sure she can hold it! Probably…”

By now Celestia was on the very edge, bowels about to erupt into a mudslide whether she wanted them to or not. “No...I...I can hold it. I am Celestia Ludenberg, and there is no way that I will do something so disgusting.” She muttered to herself, trying to convince herself that what she said was true. There was no way she would, there was no way she would, there was no way she…

Standing up out of her seat and capturing the attention of everyone in the room as she did so, Celestia looked towards Maki. “Please! Let me go and…” She was cut off by rude noise escaping her rear, the signal that all of her efforts were for naught.

Celestia was not granted the gift of privacy, all eyes on her as she grunted and involuntarily began to push. The former Ultimate student, one of the absolute elites, began to push out a warm, sticky, disgusting mess out of her and into the back of her pull-up. The gross mush smushed against her delicate rear and formed a large, obvious bulge, particularly once it began to sag and show the discolored and soiled pull-up from underneath her short skirt. There was no hiding it, especially not with her bent over slightly.

All the while Celestia did everything she could to make it stop, but such a thing was beyond her control by now. By the time she was all empty, padded garment completely full of her own waste, she could do little more than stand still, red-faced and humiliated beyond belief. The only thing that matched her absolute disgust at the feeling of it was the horrid smell that was surrounding her, and the other students had to agree.

Their reactions could be best summed up as a mixture of absolute disgust, complete shock, and immense amusement. Particularly the latter for Monaca, who snickered while looking at the sagging bulge. Almost none of this registered to Celestia, however, who was left unsure as to what to do.

“I didn't sign up for this…” Maki muttered, going to grab that Chisa had left with her prior, filled with the necessary changing supplies. Wipes, pull-ups, and even diapers for if the accidents got particularly bad. Surely this would qualify…

“Miss Harukawa!” Monaca said while standing up, grabbing the other girl’s hand and taking charge. “I'll go and help Celeste here clean up!”

The touch of Monaca’s hand snapping her out of her shocked trance, Celeste looked towards her. “W-Wait, I'm perfectly capable of-!”

“Fine by me. This bag has all the supplies she needs for changes in it.” Maki said, placing it down onto her desk. Humming, Monaca began to walk towards the front of the room, students pinching their noses as Celestia passed by. Meanwhile, Celestia could hardly find the will to fight back, all too focused on the disgusting squish between her legs in every step that she took.

Once Monaca grabbed the bag, she left the classroom and immediately headed towards the restroom, Celestia immensely glad that classes were in session so that no one could see her. Walking into the bathroom, they both noticed Kotoko inside, in the middle of washing her hand. “Oh, hey! What are…”

Sniffing the air, Kotoko looked towards Celestia and saw her saggy pull-up, something that indicated their plan as a complete sense. Nonetheless, she faked a gasp of surprise. “Oh no, you had an accident after all…”

“This...This is your fault…” Celestia muttered. She could have made it to the bathroom if Kotoko hadn't asked to use it before her…

“Oh, don't be like that! You should have used the bathroom when you had the chance.” Monaca said, before taking a small mat out of the bag, rolling it out, laying it down and pointing towards it. “Now go lay down and I'll get you changed into something nice and fresh!”

Part of Celestia wanted to argue, but that part was drowned out by her desire to get into something not filled with her waste. Laying down on the mat, cringing as her mess squished against her, she just waited for Monaca to get it over with.

Smiling as she got down onto her knees in front of Celestia, Monaca reached towards the pull-up and began to get it off of her, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Admittedly changing her pull-up was far from something she wanted to do, but it was worth it to see the humiliation. Following this she got to wiping, cleaning the filth off of her bottom and watching her squirm around during it.

After disposing of the soiled garment and wipes, Monaca reached into the bag, presumably to pull out something new for Celestia to wear. However, instead of a pull-up, what she got out was a bottle of baby powder and a diaper…

“W-Wait just a moment!” Celestia interjected while the green-haired girl was in the middle of sprinkling the baby powder. “J-Just what do you think you're doing exactly?!”

“Well, clearly you can't be allowed to wear pull-ups after an accident like that!” Monaca said, unfolding a pink diaper with the designs of baby toys spread out all across it. “This will be much easier to change, and hold your accidents better!”

Despite Celestia’s protests, she was nonetheless taped into the thick diaper before long, and right after was forced to stand up. The thickness between her legs was unbearable, and unlike the barely-hidden pull-up, the diaper was clearly visible beneath her short skirt. “I'm absolutely not going to wear this…”

“Something tells me you don't have a choice~” Monaca giggled, grabbing the diaper bag and taking Celestia’s hand. “Now come on, let's go!”

“Yeah! I'm sure everyone will love how adorbs your diaper is!” Kotoko giggled, lifting Celestia’s skirt to get a better look before it was pushed back down.

Thus began the humiliating waddle back towards the classroom, and as she walked inside, she could already tell that everyone had noticed her diaper. Ignoring the stares, whispers, and snickers, she simply waddled right back to her desk, taking her seat and holding her head in her hands. This was just the worst...though, at least she was in something clean now…

Class soon ended, and while everyone else walked out the door, Celestia stayed seated. Right now all she wanted was to be alone, and so she continued to merely sit there. At least until there was a knock on the classroom door, a familiar face popping her head in.

“I see you're still here.” Chisa said as she walked over to the student, who looked up and sighed. “How was your first day of class?”

“Awful, what did you expect?” Celestia replied while standing up, voice practically dripping with poison. “What is it that you want from me now?”

“Well, I was planning on showing you to your new rooming...assignment…” Chisa stared down towards the visible diaper and tilted her head. “You're wearing a diaper? What happened to your pull-up from earlier?” Cheeks tinted pink, Celestia scrambled to come up with an excuse, before the teacher continued on. “Did you wet it?”

“...Yes. I wet it.” Celestia admitted to a lesser embarrassment, hoping to avoid anyone else knowing about her utter humiliation earlier.

Chisa shook her head with a sigh. “I knew it was a good idea to put you in those. Now come along, let's get you to your new room.” Taking Celestia’s hand, she led her out of the classroom and into the halls, heading towards the dorms occupied by the elementary school division.

As she walked along, hearing every crinkle in Celestia’s waddling step, Chisa began to explain. “Now then, since the dorms were all filled, we needed to double you up with another student.”

“Just great…” Celestia muttered, but she should have expected something like this would happen. “Who will I be sharing a room with then?”

The former Ultimate Gambler would get her answer soon enough, reaching her new dorm room and opening it up to see a familiar classmate in sight. Sitting on her bed was Kotoko, who looked towards Celestia with a grin. “Oh! You're my new roommate, huh?”

What were the chances? “So you know her already?” Chisa asked the diapered girl with a surprised expression.

“Yes, she's in my class.” She replied, looking particularly annoyed with her new rooming assignment. “Isn't there anywhere else I can room?”

Shaking her head, Chisa motioned towards the bed already set up on the other side of the room. “We've already gotten everything set up.” She explained, before turning towards Kotoko. “Now then, be nice to your new roommate, okay? And help with changes if she needs them.”

“I will!” Kotoko answered, putting on her most innocent smile and waving goodbye to the teacher. Chisa promptly left the room, leaving the two of them alone inside.

Taking a seat on her own bed, Celestia just crossed her arms and looked around. “Just try to leave me alone as much as possible and don't bother me.” She told the girl in a particularly harsh tone.

Smile quickly beginning to change form into a mischievous smirk that she did not even try to hide, Kotoko walked towards her drawer and reached inside. “Sorry, I don't think I can do that. After all…” Quickly she pulled out a short, pink, frilly dress, likely a modified version of one of her own, and began to walk over. “After all, how can I pass up the opportunity to have my very own baby doll?”

As she saw Kotoko heading towards her, dress in hand and intentions clear, Celestia quickly realized that this girl was a lot more sinister than she had thought. Not to mention the off feeling that she had gotten from Monaca before…

Her humiliation was only just beginning, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this! This will be about five chapters long if my plans go right, and it was really fun to do!


End file.
